


The Birth of A New World

by PrinceKeinerofRunevale



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKeinerofRunevale/pseuds/PrinceKeinerofRunevale
Summary: Link's mission to save Hyrule was a failure. Darkness swallowed the land. Zelda was no more. In all of this Link found despair. Vaati had become a god, forcing Din, Nayru, and Farore to give him the life everlasting and the power to create new life. Link grew up in this new world, fighting to survive the harsh creatures, landscape, and painful reality. Vaati however was not a merciless god and took fancy with the man.





	The Birth of A New World

The town square lay in shambles as Link approached. Everyone had been turned to stone, the vegetation around people's homes had deteriorated and withered, the sky held a dark purple haze over it and occasionally lightning sparked it, emphasized with the echo of thunder.  
"You are far too late boy. Just three chimes of the Hyrule bell and the light force shall be mine. Then nothing will stop me from creating my new world." The lavender haired wind mage said smirking at the boy. Ezlo spoke to him before Link could say anything "Vaati, you can still undo this! Return to the Minish world with me. Undo your curse and forget about Hyliah." The green bird fidgeted around on top of Link's head. "Hahahaha! You think that I would even consider that? I was treated like a pariah in the Minish world. They called me a monster because I excelled at magic that most can't even comprehend. No, no more. You have been a thorn in my side for too long. Now I will destroy you." With a flick of the wrist an abyss opened under Link and Ezlo. The two were suddenly transported to a large dark room where three black knights stood ready to do battle. Link quickly drew his blade and attacked the first knight. Their blades clanged echoing sharply around the room causing Link to cup his ears from the sheer intensity. Seeing the opening, the knight bashed him with his shield and set his foot on his chest pinning him. He then lifted his blade executioner style and swung downward. Ezlo guarded Link's neck at the cost of his own and vanished in a gold mist. Filled with rage Link jolted up throwing the knight off of him. As the knight staggered back the first chime of the bell rang. He rolled forward and stabbed the knight through the breastplate into his clay heart and like a porcelain doll he shattered which then awoke the second knight. This knight bore a flail as a weapon and lashed his enchanted chain at the hero. Link attempted to dodge but when the knight twirled, the chain wrapped painfully around Link's waist. The knight followed up with a harsh tug that drew Link forward causing him to bust his lip on the floor. He spat blood and wiped his mouth as he rose. The knight reeled his flail in and the second chime rang. The flail came at Link once again but he blocked with his shield and rolled forward with an attempted swing at the knight. The knight simply sidestepped and chopped the boy in the back of the neck knocking him out cold. The final chime rang woefully as the sorcerer approached Zelda's statuesque form. "This world is mine now and with it, the light force." Vaati said as he siphoned the energy from the statue. Golden light enveloped the sorcerer's body as he finished the ritual and Zelda's form scattered to the winds like ashes. "Hahahahahaha! Yes! Now the goddesses will have no choice but to surrender to my will." He laughed maniacally as he teleported to the beyond plane. "Fall land of light, and corruption. Succumb to the rule of darkness and tranquility. Heed the voice of your one true master, goddesses three. Din of power appear to me, I command thee. Nayru of wisdom I call to thee, obey! Farore of courage submit to me eternally." Vaati chanted and the goddesses appeared in their primordial forms. "Whatever thy wish, we shall grant." Said Nayru. "But be warned, wish carefully." added Farore. "For we only favor one." Din finished. "My wish is simple. I wish to be master of all and creator of this new world. I wish to be a god." Vaati stated simply. The goddesses joined their powers together and fused Vaati with them, giving him the strength, wisdom, and courage he would need to make his new world. Once the fusion was complete Vaati returned to his not-so-humble abode known as Hyrule castle. He teleported to the knights' chamber where Link still lay unconscious. "What are we to do with him master?" The knight with the flail asked. "I want him alive. Take him to the dungeons for now. I have a lot of work to do." Vaati said and vanished in the darkness.


End file.
